


Peace #5

by Rustler



Series: Rustler's Peace Drabbles [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rustler/pseuds/Rustler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd have to readjust his formula.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace #5

This was a huge waste of time.

"Where are we going?" Rodney demanded, wiping sweat and stinging sunscreen from his eyes (he'd have to readjust his formula!) It was a goddamned jungle. His clothes stuck everywhere, and those red welts were clearly symptoms of alien malaria.

"Patience, Rodney," Sheppard called from some distance ahead, just as a branch whipped Rodney's cheek.

"I'm out of that!" Rodney yelled, stopping mid-trail and resolving not to take another step.

"Will this help?" Sheppard reappeared through the dense brush. Carrying a ZPM.

"Oh, well..." Rodney shrugged.

"Here you go," Sheppard laughed, handing it over.


End file.
